Big Time Poison
by emmyloser
Summary: Carlos, Kendall and James all get food poisoning after refusing to listen to Logan. Being the good friend he is, Logan takes care of them.
1. Sueshey, anyone?

**Based off a paragraph in CheekyBrunette's Sick Of Being Sick. You should go read it and you'll see which one! It's an awesome little story, by the way! Hope this is too, soooo enjoy! :)**

"Soooooo hungryyyyyyyyy." Carlos whined from the backseat of Logan's car. The boys had just gotten out of the studio after a long day of recording.

"Me too." James said, combing his hair with his lucky comb. "We haven't eaten since breakfast. Can we stop and get something?"

Before Logan could answer, Kendall chimed in. "Nooooo. We have food at home. I'm tired. Let's just go home. Please?"

"No! I can't wait until we get home! I'm so hungry I think I'm going to pass out!" Carlos exclaimed, dramatically collapsing again the back of his seat.

"Stop being such a drama queen! You can wait ten minutes!" Kendall barked.

Carlos and Kendall continued bickering as James just stared out the window, continuing to comb his hair. It was obvious that he didn't care either way. Logan rolled his eyes and noticed that he was running low on gas.

"Guys, guys! Shut up for a second!" Logan hollered. The boys were shocked and silenced immediately. "I need to stop and get gas. You guys can run in and grab something to eat real quick and then we'll go straight home. Problem solved."

The three boys nodded in agreement, deciding it was the best course of action. Logan was just grateful that they stopped arguing. He pulled into the nearest gas station and Carlos, James, and Kendall all hopped out and headed into the store. Logan pumped his gas and quickly joined his friends inside. They appeared to be standing in line for something.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Dude, they got sushi!" Carlos stated happily. He pointed to a cardboard sign taped to the counter with 'sueshey' written on it in black sharpie marker.

Logan grimaced at the thought. "Please tell me you guys aren't getting that."

"Well, duh. It's only here this week. When else are we going to get the chance to try gas station sushi?" Kendall pointed out.

"Um, why would you want to eat sushi from a gas station that can't even spell sushi right?" Logan asked.

"For the experience of it. What if it's really the best sushi ever? Like, better than those Japanese restaurants?" James answered.

"Order up!" A tall, thin, sweaty man shouted and placed three Styrofoam takeout boxes on the counter.

The three brave boys tore open the boxes. Logan was absolutely repulsed. The sushi looked funny, and didn't smell any better. He could tell it had been left out to long and wasn't any good.

"Guys, that's gross. Don't eat that, you'll get sick!" Logan warned.

"Logan, we'll be fine. Well, at least I will. I'm James Diamond, which means I'm immune to illness. With my charming smile and cast iron stomach, germs run screaming once they see who they're messing with." James boasted while shoving a piece of the sushi into his mouth. "Hey, it's not bad!"

"Yeah, seriously Logan. Don't be such a worrywart. Food poisoning is totally a myth." Kendall said, matter-of-factly.

"Here, try some!" Carlos beamed as he shoved some of the nasty fish in his friend's face.

Logan pushed it away. "No way. I'll pass." Logan said, grabbing a bag of chips and carefully reading the expiration date. "But really guys, don't eat that stuff."

"Too late!" Carlos yelled, holding his almost empty container of sushi.

Logan sighed. "Well if any of you feel the need to puke, you better roll down a window because I'm not cleaning vomit out of my car, _again._" Logan glared at Carlos.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Carlos said. He knew Logan was referring to the time when he and James had a corndog eating contest at the fair a few months back. James had of course won with his cast iron stomach, beating Carlos 23 to 18. Carlos however, couldn't handle that many corndogs in one sitting. His stomach decided to empty itself in the backseat of Logan's car while on the way home.

"Whatever. Just saying, I warned you guys! And nobody better puke in my car!" He ordered.

"Just relax. I don't even puke. So don't worry." James said, once again bragging about his excellent record of health.

Logan only rolled his eyes, finding it futile to continue to argue with them. He and the guys paid for their food and gas and went back to the car, ready to head home.

"You guys better tell me if you start feeling sick. I really don't trust the look of that sushi." Logan said as the pulled out the gas station and onto the street.

"Will you quite freaking out about it? Really, we're all fine. We're all gonna be find. Because food poisoning isn't real!" Kendall stated, a bit annoyed with his brainy friend's concern.

"Whatever. Just promise me you'll let me know if you start feeling bad? Food poisoning can be a pretty serious thing if not treated properly."

James groaned. "Yes, _Mom_, we'll tell you if we get sick. Which we won't. Because we're fine. Especially me. Who is always fine. So stop being all paranoid."

Logan was totally unconvinced, but nodded his head. "Alright guys, whatever you say." He hoped his friends were right, but highly doubted they were. He was a genius for cryin' out loud! He knew spoiled food when he saw it…or smelled it. But the guys all seemed fine for now, so he decided to just keep an eye on them.

The three of them really believed they would be fine. Especially James, who hadn't been sick in years. None of them knew just how right their friend was. Too bad it was too late to listen to him. They'd all be regretting it soon.

**Reviews, please? Even if you hate it, let me know!**


	2. One down, two to go

Soon they arrived back at the Palm Woods. As soon as Logan stopped the car, the three passengers jumped out as lively as ever. It was Friday, meaning they were hyped up and ready for some dome hockey and fish sticks.

Logan followed them up to apartment 2J. Logan plopped down on the couch and was joined by Kendall. James and Carlos however, immediately ran to start a game of dome hockey.

Logan glanced at Kendall, who had his arms stretched over his head. He let out a yawn and sunk deeper into the couch cushions.

"Not feeling like dome hockey today?" Logan asked him.

"Not right now." Kendall shrugged. Logan noticed that his color seemed to have faded. His fairly tanned skin was now drained to sheer white.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of funny." Logan was immediately concerned. He knew very well that his friend was not okay.

"I'm alright. I just have a bit of a headache." He wrapped an arm around his stomach. "A little bit of pain in my stomach, too. Don't worry though, I'll be okay. Probably just gas."

"Kendall…" Logan looked at him sternly. He knew this would happen. He knew Kendall did not just simply have gas. He knew that it was only a matter of minutes before the symptoms heightened.

"Really, Logan, I'm good." Kendall tried to convince him.

"No, you're not. So don't even try that. Come on, you need to lay down. Now." Logan ordered.

"But-"

"Now, Kendall. Or else I'll call your mom." Logan threatened. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in Florida for a week, in celebration of Katie's birthday. Katie had requested special mother-daughter bonding for her birthday and Logan knew that Kendall didn't want to spoil it for her.

"Fine." Kendall mumbled. But as he followed Logan into his room he found himself glad he did. He was starting to feel increasingly worse.

Logan could sense this. "Do you think you're going to be sick?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe. I just wanna try to go to sleep now." Kendall told him. He didn't want to throw up, and the best way he could avoid it was by going to bed. It was still very early; only around four o'clock, but he didn't care.

Logan pulled back the covers on Kendall's bed and helped him lay down. He pulled the covers up over Kendall and bolted out of the room, quickly returning with a blue plastic bucket.

"Alright, you try to get some rest. When you feel like you're going to get sick-which you will-the bucket is right here, okay? I'll come check on you in a bit."

Kendall groaned, desperately wanted to be rid of the pain in his stomach. He rolled over, facing the wall and mumbled a quiet 'okay'.

Logan went back into the living room and watched as Carlos bounced about, obviously having just beat James at dome hockey. Logan smirked at the boy's enthusiasm. He had to chuckle when he looked over at James, who was rolling his eyes.

"You cheated, Carlos!" James hollered.

"No, I didn't you're just a sore loser!" He barked back.

"Rather be a sore loser than a sore winner." He mumbled as he took a spot on the couch beside Logan. He crossed his arms and scowled like a child who had just been told no cookies before supper.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" Carlos asked, ignoring James' pouting.

"He's sick. Like I'm sure you guys will be. He's sleeping right now, so please quiet down."

"We are not going to be sick. At least I'm not. Probably just a coincidence." James said, voice lower than before.

"Yeah, that's it." Logan rolled his eyes at the pretty boy's obliviousness. He didn't understand why his friends thought they were invincible when they obviously weren't.

"Seriously, Logan, I know you want to aide us all back to health but your going to have to settle for just Kendall. Because I'm feeling great." James boasted.

"Yeah, me too, Logie. I'm sure Kendall just ate something funny. He'll be alright." Carlos smiled.

Logan face palmed. "Carlos, you all ate something funny! You guys ate gas station sushi!"

Carlos stared at him blankly before asking, "So, what's your point?"

Logan felt like his head was going to explode. He was just about to argue with Carlos when he heard Kendall call him from the other room.

Ignoring the Latino's stupidity, he rushed in to see what Kendall needed. He was greeted by the sight of Kendall bent in an odd position, head hanging over the bucket. He was panting and coughing and looked sweaty and miserable. Logan rubbed his back and smoothed out his damp hair.

"Logan, I don't feel so good." Kendall moaned from inside the bucket.

"I know, man, I know. Do you feel at least a little better, though?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No. My stomach hurts really bad." He sounded like a scared little boy. Kendall hated being sick. He was their fearless leader and he didn't like anything that knocked him out of commission. Getting ill or injured always made him feel lost and out of place.

"Well, it will for a little while. Best thing you can do is get a lot of sleep and drink a lot of fluids. I'm gonna bring you some ginger ale, okay?"

Kendall groaned in response and rolled over, clutching his stomach. Logan felt bad for him, knowing that he must have felt absolutely awful. He was just about to grab the bucket and empty it out when he heard James from the other room.

"Logan! Get in here! Carlos doesn't look too good!"

Logan sighed, knowing that he was absolutely right about the sushi and that the next few days were going to be very long. He then raced into the living room to see just what he James was shouting about.


	3. Another Man Down

Logan rushed into the living room to see Carlos sitting on the floor, clutching a garbage can to chest. The tan boy had become extremely pale.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he ran over to Carlos and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know! We were watching SpongeBob and it was the episode where SpongeBob got a sliver and it got all big and gross. Everything was fine but then he just ran over to the garbage can and started puking. Do you think the nasty thumb made him sick?" James asked, looking worried and confused.

"No, I think he ate some bad sushi." Logan responded as he pulled Carlos to his feet.

"How you feelin' man?" He asked him.

"Not that good." Carlos answered honestly. He felt achy and nauseous and just felt like going to sleep. "Can I go lay down? Please?"

"Yeah, of course." Logan said and led Carlos into their room.

Logan knew Carlos must have been feeling pretty bad just by the way he was acting. Being quiet and actually wanting to rest was very unlike him. It took a lot to drain the energy from Carlos.

Once Carlos was situated in bed, he grabbed another bucket and placed it next to him. Carlos looked over at him, sleepily, not quite understanding. "For if you get sick again." Logan said softly and Carlos only nodded, eyes closed.

Logan left his sleeping friend and returned to Kendall's room to check on him. Kendall was laying on his side, looking very tired and sick.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked him, putting a hand on Kendall's burning forehead.

Kendall only moaned in response. Logan took that as a 'not good'. He then noticed that he had forgotten to clean out his bucket. He took it to the bathroom and washed it out, returning it to Kendall a few moments later. Next, he went into the kitchen and poured a glass of ginger ale. He put a straw in it and brought it to Kendall.

"Logan, I don't want that. It'll make me sick." Kendall moaned.

"No, it won't. It'll help settle your stomach." Logan said gently, holding the glass out to him.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, uncertain. His stomach felt like there was a storm raging in it and he really didn't want anything making it worse.

"I promise. Just take little sips and you'll be okay. You need to keep hydrated, though. Or else you'll get sicker." Logan explained.

Kendall nodded and took a small sip. He grimaced and placed the glass on his nightstand. Everything tastes horrible when you're sick.

Logan rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him. In response, Kendall laid back down against his pillow and shut his eyes. Logan felt bad for him, even though this was partly his fault. If they had never eaten the sushi, he and Carlos wouldn't be so sick in the first place. Nonetheless, he was still willing to take care of them. After all, he did want to be a doctor. He couldn't stand to see anyone hurt or sick, so he'd do anything to help them feel better.

Logan watched as Kendall's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. He pulled the blankets up higher on his sleeping friend, making sure he'd be warm enough. He left the room and went to check Carlos, who was dead asleep. Logan pulled the covers over Carlos just like he had previously done for Kendall.

Logan glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 7:30. He decided to watch some TV with James before heading to bed.

He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to James, whose eyes were glued to the television screen. SpongeBob was still on.

"Are they okay?" He asked.

"They're sick." Logan told him.

"Isn't it weird that they both got sick at the same time? Like, what do you think is wrong with them?" James asked him.

Logan looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "You cannot be serious." He finally said.

"Um, yeah, why?" James asked, like he had no idea what Logan was talking about.

"You guys ate bad fish! All of you! It's no coincidence! It's not weird! They've got food poisoning and honestly, I'm surprised that you're not vomiting yet, yourself!"

James chuckled. "We've been over this, Logan. James Diamond does not get sick. I can eat anything I want and I will be fine. It's a gift, really. I can't even recall the last time I was sick."

Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're not invincible, James. Even Superman has his Kryptonite, you know."

"Logan, I know it's hard for you, but you're wrong this time. Sorry." James smiled, cockily.

Was this guy serious? All Logan was trying to do was look out for his friends. It wasn't a matter of who was right or wrong. What was important to him was the health of his friends. Logan was just trying to warn him, to help him, and all he could do is boast and brag and be a stubborn jerk.

"But don't worry. I'm going to use my powers for good instead of evil. I'm gonna help you take care of Kendall and Carlos." He said.

"Well when your head is hanging over a garbage can you're not going to be able to help anyone." Logan mumbled. He was becoming very annoyed at his friend.

James only smirked at him. "Whatever you say, Logan. You'll see, though." James shook his head and focused his eyes back on the TV, ending the conversation.

They sat there for a couple hours, just watching TV. There was seldom a noise from either of them, only an occasional laugh due to the antics of the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Logan had gotten up twice during that time to check on his sick friends, both times he was relieved to find them both peacefully sleeping.

At around ten, Logan noticed James fighting to keep his eyes open. This made him notice that he was getting pretty sleepy too.

He nudged James, whose eyes had officially closed now. "Come on, James, let's go to bed."

James eyes fluttered open and he nodded, letting out a yawn at the same time. "Yeah, okay. I'm beat. Goodnight, Logan."

James pushed himself off the couch and stretched a little before retreating to his and Kendall's room.

Logan turned the TV off and stretched. He got a glass of water to soothe his dry throat and then went to check on Kendall.

Kendall was still sleeping, much to Logan's relief. James too was snuggled under the covers across the room, completely passed out. He took this opportunity to feel James forehead, a bit surprised when he found it to be cool. _Maybe he really will be okay_, Logan thought to himself.

He finally went to his and Carlos's room and found Carlos still sleeping soundlessly, tangled in his sheets.

Logan quickly but quietly slipped off his jeans and slipped under the covers. Knowing that he'd need to be well rested for whatever tomorrow would bring, it didn't take long for sleep to find him.


	4. Three strikes, you're out!

James eyes shot open. He glanced around the pitched black room and realized that it was obviously still night time. He glanced over at Kendall, who was sleeping like a dead man. He then glanced over at the clock. It read 3:04. _Why am I awake?_ He thought to himself.

Oh yeah. He'd had that dream. It was a really weird dream, one that confused him. All the characters from all the Disney classics were at this fair. The images of the dream blurred together, seeming as if everything happened too fast. The Disney princesses were all drinking beer and eating fried mozzarella sticks. Peter Pan was sitting in one of those dunk tanks. Tinkerbelle had been on a rollercoaster, screaming. The whole dream moved in a blur. Just thinking about it made James' stomach hurt and his headache.

James cuddled back into his pillow, trying to forget about the dream and fall back to sleep. After a few minutes of trying, he began to get irritated. Normally he'd be able to fall right back to sleep. He rolled around trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't. His stomach felt funny. And every time he closed his eyes he saw that crazy dream again, making his nausea worsen.

He threw the covers off of himself, deciding that something to drink might help. He tiptoed out to the kitchen. After pouring himself a glass of water, he sat down at the table and took a few sips. His stomach ached badly and he decided that maybe water wasn't such a swell idea.

He placed the glass in the sink, not bothering to dump the remaining water in it. He shuffled into the bathroom and clicked on the light. Looking in the mirror, he immediately felt ashamed. He looked exhausted. Big purple bags hung beneath his eyes. His usually perfect hair stuck up in a wild fashion. He looked sweaty and pale and not at all beautiful. He groaned and ran a hand through his untamed hair.

His stomach turned again and James winced, not used to stomachaches. Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch violently. He gripped the side of the sink, waiting for the nausea to pass so he could go back to bed. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, and he felt cold sweat roll down the side of his face. His knees wobbled as he slid onto the floor and over to the toilet.

He was beginning to feel afraid. He wasn't used to this. Throwing up was something he hated. He felt his angry stomach jump and climb its way up the back of his throat. He leaned his head over the toilet just in time for whatever was inside of his stomach to come spilling out. He was vomiting with such force that it hurt. He silently prayed that it would stop but it just kept pouring out of him. He felt like an erupting volcano. Hot tears poured down his cheeks as he kept on vomiting.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE**

Logan woke up to the sounds of someone violently coughing and sputtering. Any tiredness he felt immediately vanished as he jumped out of bed. Knowing that Carlos was asleep, he ran to Kendall and James' room, expecting to see Kendall getting sick. He was surprised to find Kendall still curled up in his covers, peacefully.

That meant only one thing, _James. _Logan rushed into the bathroom, taking instant notice of James. He was hunched over the toilet seat, coughing and choking as the vomit just kept coming.

Logan ran to his friend's side and began rubbing his back soothingly. "Shhh. It's ok. You're alright." He whispered to James, who was now visibly shaking.

Finally, James stopped puking. After spitting the taste out of his mouth, Logan flushed the toilet. Relieved that he wouldn't have to find the energy to do it himself, he leaned onto Logan's shoulder, shaking and sweaty.

"James? Are you okay?" Logan asked, running a hand through James' wild and sweaty hair.

"It hurts." James whined. His face contorted is pain.

"What hurts, James? C'mon you have to tell me." Logan told him.

"My tummy hurts, Logie." James sobbed a little. He felt absolutely horrible. Never in his life had he ever felt so weak and sick.

Logan sighed. He knew this would happen. He knew that James was going to get it bad. So much for 'James: The Guy With The Cast Iron Stomach'.

James started to cough again, choking almost. He leaned his head back over the toilet as more vomit came gushing out of him. Hot tears rolled down his face and he felt Logan rubbing his back again, but it didn't help much. Throwing up was pure torture to him. He didn't even know how it was possible that there was anything left in him to bring up. After what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes, James finished again and leaned into his best friend, looking for comfort.

Logan placed his hand on the James' forehead and found that he was really hot. For the first time that night, he looked at his friend and realized just how sick he was. He'd never seen James so sick before. In fact, he'd never seen James sick at all. Now, seeing his friend pale and sweaty on the floor with his head over the toilet was just horrible.

"What happened, James?" He asked as he continued to stroke James' sweaty hair.

"I woke up and my stomach felt funny. I got some water but I still felt weird and then I came in here and I-I just got sick." James sobbed as he wrapped an arm around his aching stomach.

Logan rubbed his back some more, in a desperate attempt to soothe his ill friend. He knew it wasn't helping much, but he had no idea what else to do.

"It's okay, James. I'm gonna take care of you and help you feel better real fast, alright? I'm sorry you got sick. I knew this would happen, but I was hoping it wouldn't." He told him.

"No! I'm James Diamond! I don't get sick! I'm not sick!" James wailed.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, you are. You've got food poisoning. I'm going to make sure you get better fast, though. You just need to listen to me, alright? Can you do that?"

James nodded.

"Alright. Now come on, you're going back to bed. Sleep helps the body heal faster." Logan started to help him up.

Slowly, James complied and got up off the floor. His moves were sluggish and he seemed to feel weak, leaning on Logan for support. Logan walked him to his room and helped him get comfortable in bed.

"Logan…I-I don't…I don't feel very good…" James mumbled,

Logan hurriedly grabbed the bucket from next to Kendall's bed and thrust it in front of James, just in time for him to get sick a third time that night.

Once he'd finished, Logan took the bucket to clean it out, returning with an addition bucket for James.

"Try to get some sleep, alright? Bucket is right here if you need to puke again. If you need anything don't you dare be afraid to call me for help. Got it?"

James shut his eyes and nodded a little bit. Logan sighed and went back to bed, knowing that he better get as much sleep as possible before someone else wakes up puking.


	5. Early Mornings

The next time Logan woke up, he wasn't surprised to hear more gagging. He glanced at Carlos, who Logan would have thought was dead if he didn't see the way Carlos' chest was rising and falling.

Immediately, he was on his feet, making the short journey to Kendall and James room. He opened the door and gaped at the sight before him. His doctor skills were kicking in, but he wasn't sure what to do first or where to go.

Not only was one of them vomiting, but both of his friends were sitting up in bed, buckets suffering death grips as they vomited.

Logan made this quick decision to go to whoever was nearest to him, which happened to be Kendall. He ran to Kendall's side and rubbed his back, attempting to soothe him. Kendall's coughs and gags began to quiet and he eventually stopped. He set the bucket down with shaky hands and laid back down.

"You alright?" Logan asked, gently.

Kendall breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes. He nodded at Logan's question. "Yeah, I think so."

"What are you two doing awake?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I woke up when I heard James puking. And the sound really bothered me and the room kind of smelled and I just couldn't stand it…I'm sorry, Logan."

"Kendall, please don't apologize. It's not like you could help it. I'm pretty sure if you had the choice you wouldn't be sitting up at-" Logan glanced at the clock "-6:15 in the morning with your head in a bucket. Am I right?"

"I guess so." Kendall muttered. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain surging through his head. "I didn't even know James was sick." He added.

"Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago. I found him barfing in the bathroom. He's pretty sick." Logan told him.

"That's not good." Kendall said. His voice sounded scratchy, _probably from the vomiting_, Logan assumed.

"Logan, can I have some medicine…please? I have a headache." He croaked.

"Just a sec, Kendall. I'm gonna check on James quick and then I'll get you something, okay?"

Kendall gave a small nod. He didn't mind waiting. He knew James and Carlos were sick too, and they needed Logan just as much as he did. He didn't mind sharing his own personal 'doctor'.

Logan wandered over to the other side of the room where James was. He was sitting up in bed, coughing with his head in the bucket. From what Logan could tell, he was done getting sick and was now just trying to clear his throat and make sure he was done.

Logan put a hand on James' shoulder. "You done, man?"

Logan watched as James shook his head inside the bucket. "I don't know." He mumbled.

James felt his stomach churn and twist. It was a good thing he kept his head over the bucket, because what he thought was only a burp turned out to be round two.

His stomach flared in pain as the bile rushed out of his body. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to look at the mess he was making. He felt Logan smooth his hair back and slowly brought his head out of the garbage can.

"I feel like I just puked up a kidney." He said, wiping his nose on his sleeve and breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. If you were feeling sick again, why didn't you wake me? Don't be afraid to ask for help, remember?" Logan questioned.

"I couldn't make it, Logie. Happened too fast." James laid back down and put a hand to his head. "Oh man, I'm sweating!" He said in disgust.

"Don't worry about that now. Just stay here and rest. I'm going to clean the buckets out and get Kendall some medicine. Do you need anything?"

James groaned. "I don't know." He answered, truthfully. He knew he wanted something to make him feel better, but he had no idea what could. Seeing it is that James didn't have experience with being sick he was completely clueless as to what medicines did what or what helps you feel better sooner.

Logan sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Logan dumped the contents of the buckets into the toilet and flushed. He then took the buckets to the shower and rinsed them out, making sure they were cleaned well. On his way back to the room, he grabbed some Tylenol and two bottles of water.

Logan returned to the room that held two out of three of his best friends. He was relieved to see them both awake.

"Here, take these and sip at the water. Little sips." Logan instructed as he handed Kendall some Tylenol and a bottle of water.

He set the other bottle of water on the stand by James' bed.

"You, too. Sip at the water. You need to keep hydrated." Logan told him.

"Logan, I don't think I could keep down anything right now." James told him, honestly. His stomach was feeling so bad that just the thought of something even as light as water was enough to make him want to hurl.

"Well, you really need to try. Otherwise you'll end up in the hospital with an IV in your arm."

James grimaced. He did not like the thought of that.

Logan gave his shoulder a pat. "Small sips, and you should be okay. Don't force yourself. Drink what you can."

James only looked at him, then to the water bottle as he let out a defeated sigh. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, taking a miniscule sip.

Logan smiled. It was progress.

His smile fell as soon as he heard yelling from the other room.

"Logan!" It was Carlos' voice.

Logan bolted into his and Carlos' room to find Carlos awake and looking miserable.

"What's the matter?" Logan questioned as he moved closer to Carlos.

"I don't feel good. How come I'm not better?" Carlos pouted.

Logan stared at him for a minute, almost not believing him. But then again, it _was_ Carlos. "Carlos, it's going to take time for you to get better. Food poisoning this bad isn't just going to go away overnight. It's gonna be a few days."

Carlos' frown deepened. "Not cool, man. I got sick this morning…It's not cool." Carlos pointed to the bucket that was now all the way across the room.

"Why's it over there?" Logan asked, both confused and curious as to what the explanation would be.

"It was yucky." He stated simply.

Logan sighed. _That's Carlos for you, _he thought as he grabbed the bucket to clean it out.

As he was washing it, he couldn't help but think about how it all started. He told them not to eat the sushi. He warned them. He warned them and they did what they wanted anyway. Now they'd all have to suffer the next few days. This whole thing would have been avoided if they'd only listened to him. Why can't they just listen?

Of course he felt bad for them. He'd never seen them so sick before, especially James. But he could not stop himself for also feeling angry. This was their fault to begin with! This was the consequence of their mistake. _I shouldn't even be helping them_, Logan thought but quickly mentally slapped himself. They were his best friends and they were really sick. They needed him. He was going to be a doctor someday. He would never not help them.

Logan still felt a bit angry though. Suddenly, that little speck of anger manifested into concern and disappointment. An idea popped into his head. He stuck his head out from the bathroom and called out to his friends before he had the chance to think it through.

"Guys! I need you all in the living room for a second! Bring your buckets if you have to! I just need to talk to you guys! Now!"

**Lalalalalalalalalala. Okay. So I was waiting for an idea for this chapter to hit me and it did. I kind of like it. Let me know what you think, pretty please. **


	6. Brats

**Big thank you to IcedTeaa for giving me this awesome idea for this chapter!**

Logan watched as Carlos, Kendall, and James shuffled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch as if the short walk had been a mile. Carlos had a blanket wrapped tightly around his chilled body. James cradled his bucket against his chest. Kendall looked like he was caught between sleeping and vomiting. The sick expressions of his friends only fueled his mixture of anger and concern.

He stood in front of the three, arms crossed as he shook his head at them. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" He boomed, starling them all.

"What?" Kendall blinked at him, confusedly.

"I told you this would happen! I knew! But no one listened to me!" He yelled.

"Logan, we didn't really think-" Carlos began, only to be cut off by a now screaming Logan.

"That's right! You didn't think! If you actually did once in a while, you'd find yourselves in a lot less trouble!"

"Logan-" James said slowly as he looked up at him.

"No! Don't you 'Logan' me! This is all your own faults! I warned you! I wish you guys wouldn't act so stupid sometimes!"

"Hey, we're not stupid!" Carlos called out.

"Well, you sure act like it! I mean really! Gas station sushi? You guys were practically begging for food poisoning!" He shouted at them. Logan was now pacing back and forth. He was so mad and worried and worked up that he wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point.

Logan's loud voice echoed through James head, bringing on a massive headache. Logan was now yelling some more, but James couldn't hear it. He could only hear the loud beating of his heart as he tried hard to keep his stomach from churning.

"Logan." He whispered in a desperate attempt to ask his friend to stop ranting. His voice went unnoticed. He watched as Logan's lips kept moving and his eyes flashed between the three of them.

James felt bile travel up from his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and held the bucket close to him as vomited into it. He was sure he'd been puking for an hour, but it'd really only been a minute or so.

Finally, he finished and slowly brought his head up to meet Logan's gaze. Logan stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes laced with worry. His arms slowly dropped to his sides as he moved closer to James.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You guys are really sick. This is serious. And it could have all been prevented." Logan scolded as he rubbed James' shoulder with one hand and grabbed the bucket with the other.

"You know," he added, "I should just let you guys take care of yourselves as punishment."

Kendall felt himself growing extremely aggravated. Here they were, puking their guts out, and Logan was giving them a lecture. Who did he think he was? A time when they could really use his help and he chose now to be a total asshole. Kendall never expected something like this from Logan.

"Would you stop it? You're being a jerk!" Kendall glared at him.

"Well, maybe if you guys listened for once, then I wouldn't have to be a jerk right now!" He snapped back.

"Seriously? It was a mistake! I can't believe you're mad at us for being sick! Some future doctor you are!" Kendall said.

Logan gasped. He was being nice enough to help his stupid friends and they were insulting him. "Well you know what? If you think you guys can do a better job on your own then go for it! I won't help you guys anymore!"

"Fine! Go then! We don't need you, Logan! We're big boys. We can do just fine by ourselves!" Kendall hollered to the best of his ability.

Logan was stunned. He never expected his friends to just toss him away that easily. He was the doctor of the group. He knew that his friends needed him. He never thought that they wouldn't know it, though.

"What? Hush, Kendall, you know you guys are too sick to take care of yourselves." Logan shook his head.

"Well you're really not being much of a help right now. So if you want us to get better, just leave us alone." Kendall muttered and rested his head on the back of the couch. All this arguing was giving him a wicked headache.

Those words stung Logan. He was only trying to help them. He wanted to help them get better and they were pushing him away, saying he wasn't helping. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and hurt.

"Fine! If you don't need me, then I'm leaving! I'll be down by the pool! Call me when you come to your senses!" Logan snatched his phone off the coffee table and stormed out of 2J.

Kendall stared at door for a minute, thinking about what he'd just done. There were all sick and tired and weak. And now he shooed away the only person about to help them. He glanced over at James and Carlos. James had his head in his bucket again and Carlos was bundled tight in his blanket, shivering. Kendall let out a tired sigh.

"Kendall. That was stupid." Carlos mumbled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kendall agreed, sincerely.

"Just call him back, Kendall. I don't feel good. None of us do." Carlos told him.

For once, Carlos was actually making sense. He knew that he should have called him before something happened and they got even sicker. But Kendall had to much pride for that. He refused to let Logan think that they needed him. That _he_ needed him. Stupid pride.

"No, let him go. He'll come back soon. We'll be alright for like an hour." Kendall assured him.

"Whatever. I feel like meatloaf. I'm going back to bed." Carlos got up and shuffled back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Kendall closed his eyes, feeling nauseous. He knew he'd probably be puking again soon. He sighed.

"Kendall?" James hoarse voice called out.

"Hmm?"

"This is gross." He said quietly from the inside of his bucket.

"I know. I'm sure we'll feel okay again soon." He said, expressing false hope.

"Kendall, none of us know how to take care of sick people. I don't feel good. I want Logan. I don't wanna have to clean my own buckets and get my own water and run my own bath." James whined.

"We'll be fine, James. Logan is way too compassionate to not come back and help us. He's just mad right now. He needs a few minutes to cool off. He'll be back soon."

"I hope so." James moaned, sounding desperate and pitiful.

Kendall wasn't about to admit it, but he really hoped so to.

**Okay, well this chapter isn't as amazing as I wanted it to be, it's decent. Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever. I'm working two jobs now, and whenever I'm not working I'm either sleeping or hanging out with my friends so they don't start to think I hate them. However, I work on chapters everyday, a little at a time. So please, bear with me. Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter! You'll opinions are much appreciated!**


	7. Please Come Back Soon

Kendall, James were still camped out in living room. It had been three hours now since Logan stormed out of the apartment and things were not going well for the two boys who were awake.

When Carlos retreated to his room, he instantly fell asleep and has stayed that way. James and Kendall had no such luck.

The spread out on the couch, the floor, the living room chairs, everything. Their body aches would just not let them get comfortable. James had been vomiting what seemed like non-stop. He'd been sick at least four times since Logan had left. Most of the time the awful stench and the sound of retching had Kendall succumbing to his nausea as well.

Kendall was currently curled up in a living room chair, wrapped tightly in his comforter. He shivered against the chills brought on by his fever. He glanced over at James, who was sprawled out on the couch. He was extremely pale and his hair stuck up in several directions. Very un-James like. He'd finally finished vomiting and had been laying lifelessly on the couch for nearly half an hour now. He looked like he was half asleep, but Kendall couldn't really tell for sure.

"How you holding up, James?" Kendall croaked. His throat was dry, but there was no way he'd get up and make the long journey to the kitchen for a glass of water.

James shifted his eyes to Kendall, then back at the wall he'd been staring at. Their nausea was that bad, that they couldn't even watch TV without ending up with their heads in their buckets.

"M'fine." He mumbled. He shut his eyes, tight.

"You're not fine." Kendall responded as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of his comforter. He watched as James' eyelids slowly dropped. As if James' sleepiness was affecting him, he found himself yawning.

"James, let's go to bed. Logan will be here when we wake up." Kendall suggested.

"Kendall, it's too far to walk. I can't." James sounded completely helpless. The ten steps it would take to get to their room and it was too far.

However, Kendall could sympathize. He knew the small trek would feel like miles for him too. But the living room was not going to provide either of them with proper rest and he knew it.

"Come on, James. Bed will be so much comfier. We can help each other there."

James let out an exhausted sigh. "Okay." He agreed, finally.

Kendall slowly pulled himself off the chair. He had to steady himself with the arm of the chair in order to keep himself from falling. The room seemed to sway and tilt wildly, but Kendall knew he and James needed to go to bed to sleep.

Slowly, Kendall managed to make it to the couch. He had to sit down for a moment once he got there to ease his latest stomach cramp.

"Kendall, let's just sleep here. We're just too tired." James whined.

Tired wasn't the right word. They were _weak._ Kendall Knight and James Diamond, the two big bad hockey players, were too weak to make it to their bed. Every inch of their bodies hurt and ached in protest with every move they made.

Kendall sucked in a deep breath. "Let's go. It's only a couple steps."

James forced himself in a sitting position and gratefully accepted Kendall's help getting off the couch. Kendall draped James' arm around his shoulder and James did the same with Kendall's arm. Slowly, they hobbled their way to their room together that way.

They were both too weak to support themselves and their course of action only made it worse. By the time they got to their room, they both collapsed on Kendall's bed, which was the closest to the door. They had overexerted themselves, now too exhausted and in pain to move.

"That wasn't a good idea. My stomach hurts." James face contorted in pain as he clutched his offending stomach.

"You're not going to be sick, are you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think so. Not right this minute anyway." James said.

"Good. Because we left the buckets in the living room." Kendall told him.

James sighed. "When is Logan coming back? He could have helped us to our room, helped us get comfortable and brought our buckets in for us."

"Just go to sleep, James. I'm sure he'll be back by the time we wake up." Kendall told him.

"Where the hell did he even go?"

"I don't know. Just…Let's sleep. We both need a nap." Kendall said, shutting his eyes tight, trying to ignore yet another painful stomachache.

"Agreed." James said as he rolled over closer to the wall against Kendall's bed. "I just hope he's back soon. We need him."

"I know we do, James. I know." Kendall agreed before drifting off to sleep.

**BIGTIMEPAGEBREAK **

Logan in his car looking out at the lake in front of him. He'd gone for a drive way out past the city and he ended up there by the lake. The environment had managed to ease his anger some.

He sighed, trying to release some of the anger that still remained. He didn't want to be mad at his sick friends, but he couldn't help it. He only wanted to help and they just shoved him away. When they needed him, they shoved him to the side. Logan felt like a dog that had just been kicked.

He glanced at the clock in his car. He'd been gone a while and knew he should get back to the guys soon. They were sick and miserable and needed assistance.

However, he was too stubborn to bring himself to turn on the engine and start for home. After all, they did ask for this. He was just giving them the space they wanted. If they really needed him, they'd call, Logan convinced himself. And he would not go back until they called.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found himself hoping that they wouldn't wait to call until it was already to late.

**Okay, yes, I suck. I'm super sorry! I've been uber busy with work and haven't had time to write. But lucky for you guys, I sprained my ankle and will be out of commission for a few days. Sooooo, hopefully that means I can do some updating! Sorry that this chapter wasn't really worth the wait, but I promise the next will be a lot better. Reviews, please? Tell me how awesome/awful it was!**


	8. A Bit of a Breakdown

When Carlos woke up the room was pitched black and he immediately knew it must have been nighttime. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to fight off the dizziness that came with the change of position. He groaned as his stomach twisted along with his head. Lucky, he was able to hold back the nausea. His stomach still ached, but it was manageable for the time being.

He suddenly remember what had happened early with Logan and Kendall and the argument and Logan leaving them. Was Logan back? He twisted his head to look at Logan's bed and was displeased to find it empty.

He got an idea. Was it possible that Logan was sleeping on the couch? Carlos threw the covers off of his sweaty body and got up. He shivered at the sudden temperature change. How could it possibly be this cold in California? He wrapped a blanket around himself and slumped into the living room.

The couch was empty too. Carlos let out a defeated sigh. He didn't feel good. Normally sickness wouldn't stop him. He usually ran around performing death defying stunts just like he usually did. But this time was different. This time it was bad. Carlos never felt so sick before. His stomach ached so badly that it made him not want to move. His head spun in circles whenever he got up and he felt achy and exhausted. He knew his friends weren't feeling any better than he was.

But the illness wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that they were now alone and sick with no Dr. Logan to help them feel better. For as long as Carlos could remember Logan had _always_ helped them feel better when they were sick.

Carlos was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream followed by what sounded like a sob. Of course, it came from James' and Kendall's room. He steadied himself again the wall as crept to his friends' bedroom. He pushed the door open and felt a pang of worry in his chest at the sight before him.

James was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, sobbing. Kendall was sitting up in bed. He wore an expression that Carlos had never seen on him before. He looked confused, almost panicky. He looked like he was worried and didn't know what to do. On top of that, he looked really sick and tired. Carlos noticed that right in the middle of all the commotion sat a pile of greenish-brown mystery liquid. Carlos made a face once it hit him what it was.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he leaned against the door frame, shivering slightly. He was feeling hot but chilly at the same time.

James didn't respond. He just sat there quietly crying. Kendall sighed tiredly and turned to look at Carlos.

"I-I don't know. I was sleeping and then I woke up when James got sick. Next thing I knew he was crying on the floor."

Carlos felt really bad for James. He wished he could go over and give him a hug but he knew his body wasn't really up to it at the moment. Plus, he really didn't want to have to step over puke to get there. Sliding himself down to sit on the floor, he called out to James.

"James? James, why are you crying?" His voice sounded innocent, just like it always did in times of crisis.

James looked up, his face streaked with tears. He shook his head and laid it back in his hands.

Kendall picked up and tried another approach. "What happened, James?"

James mumbled through his hands, "I didn't mean to. Really, it was an accident. I tried to make it to the garbage but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"We know, James. It's okay. You're sick. You don't need to cry. Really, it's okay." Carlos said gently. He closed his eyes, starting to feel tired again.

"No!" James whined as he kept crying.

"What's the matter?" Carlos continued, a bit quieter this time. He felt mean when he realized that James' crying was starting to give him a major headache.

"What's the matter? Everything! I sweaty and I'm tired and my hair is totally lacking it's normal luster," he sucked in a breath to continue, "I feel sick to my stomach, I'm hot, I'm cold, I'm tired, my head hurts real bad and this isn't fair! I never get sick! And now I look like a dead person!"

Kendall sat at the edge of his bed and reached his hand out to rub James' shoulder.

"Calm down, James. You'll make yourself sick again. It'll be okay. We'll all be better really soon." Kendall tried to assure him.

James quieted down some and glanced around the room.

"W-where's Logan?" He asked.

"He's still not back." Carlos said quietly.

"But, it's like, early in the morning. Where could he be? What if he's hurt?" James voiced as his head spun from all the possibilities.

"Calm down, James. I'm sure he's okay. He'll come back when he's ready. Let's all just try to sleep some more. It's too early to be up and Logan says that sleeping helps you feel better when you're sick."

James nodded, but Carlos only cracked his eyes open to look at them.

"Um, guys?" He said tiredly. His friends looked over to him and he didn't need to be told to continue. "What are we gonna do about that?" Carlos asked, pointing to the mess on the floor.

Kendall glanced at it but quickly looked away. "I can't clean that up. Just looking at it makes me all queasy." He winced as he placed a hand on his stomach.

James scooted away from his mess. "It smells really bad. I don't want to get sick again…"

"Well there's no way I'm cleaning." Carlos said, grimacing at it.

Kendall sighed. "Well, we can't just leave it here…right?"

"I have an idea. Maybe if we just leave it here and pretend it isn't here it'll go away." Carlos stated as sleep was starting to cloud his mind.

"Carlos…that's the stupidest idea ever." James mumbled while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Let's do it." Kendall said with a nod.

The three got up and silently dragged themselves into Carlos' and Logan's room. Carlos snuggled deep under the sheets of his bed while Kendall crawled into Logan's bed. James ripped a blanket off of Carlos' bed and laid down on the floor, too exhausted to care.

Their sickness pushed them all into sleep, all of them wishing to just feel better.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE**

Logan laid awake, staring at the clock. He was staying at a motel a block away from the Palm Woods, just in case he needed to go back in a hurry.

He was worried. He hadn't gotten a call yet. He knew his friends needed him. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to just go home and help them out. He knew they needed him and not being there was enough to make him squirm.

He couldn't take it much longer. He needed to put himself aside. He needed to be there for his friends. As he felt himself drift off to sleep he made the decision that if he didn't get a call by tomorrow afternoon, he'd go back on his own. He just hoped they'd be okay until then.

**HI GUYS! So, I'm back. Sorry it took forever to update :/ But I've been busy with work and life and blah. Anywho, I would like to thank FreakierThanFreaks for inspiring me to stop putting it off and update! Hopefully, I'll be able to keep my mojo going and update again soon! You guys deserve it! But in the mean time, leave a review and let me know what this chapter does for you. All opinions are welcome!**


	9. That's it!

When James woke up he knew that something was different. Something was wrong. Even though he was laying down, he felt dizzy and weak. His mouth felt try and sticky and overall he felt really weak.

His head lulled to the side and his eyes met with Kendall's. Kendall didn't look much better than him. He was pale and looked exhausted. It wasn't hard to tell that Kendall was not feeling any better.

"Kendall?" James' voice was hoarse and dry.

"Hmm?" Kendall mumbled as his eyes shut. The room was already spinning to him.

"I don't feel good." James spoke softly, and it showed in his voice just how tired he was.

"None of us do." He muttered. He was a bit annoyed at the taller boy's obvious statement.

"No, I mean…it's a different not good." James tried to explain. His head and stomach were beginning to hurt. Since when did thinking and talking become so much work?

"I know. Me too. I think maybe this means we're getting better." Kendall said.

"How? I don't get it." James said confused. He still felt sick but he noticed he wasn't sweating anymore.

Kendall looked over to Carlos and saw that he was still sleeping.

"James, wake up Carlos and see how he feels."

James didn't have the energy to pull himself off the floor to wake his sleeping friend. Instead, he tossed his pillow at him.

"Hmm?" Carlos muttered.

"How you feelin' buddy?" Kendall asked him.

Carlos then rolled over. "I don't know. Same as yesterday." Carlos groaned and closed his eyes, placing a hand over his sour stomach.

"You don't feel like…different?" James voiced.

"How?"

"I don't know. I'm not so sweaty now, but I still feel like shit. I'm really sore and kind of…tingly." James said. He was rubbing his arm, which had just cramped up painfully.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm _really_ thirsty." Kendall added. His mouth felt very dry and he wished he has a cool glass of water on hand.

"Well, no. I'm okay, I guess. Just got a headache and my tummy still hurts." Carlos told them.

Carlos didn't know much about food poisoning, but he could tell that something just wasn't right with his friends. They were acting kind of funny. Granted the fact that they were sick, they seemed more so today. Maybe even a bit out of it.

Carlos opened his eyes just in time to watch James grab Kendall's bucket and retch into it. Even though it turned his stomach, and apparently Kendall's too, judging by the way he bolted out of the room with his hand over his mouth, he felt bad for James. Puking had become a common occurrence for him recently. They were all equally sick, but James' body was really taking it hard, probably because it was so rare that he ever got sick.

"You guys don't really look so good." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, well you don't look so nice yourself." James croaked. His voice was hoarse from all the vomiting.

Carlos nodded in agreement. In all honestly, he was sick and tired and just plain miserable. Kendall and James were in the same boat as him and he really wished that they had their healthy friend there to help them. Logan knew all about medical stuff and would have them feeling better in no time.

"Can we call Logan now? Please?" Carlos pleaded.

James slowly turned to look at Carlos and saw the desperation in his eyes. He knew he was right. He wanted Logan to come back just as much as he did. He thought it was stupid that he left to begin with. They needed him, but Kendall and his big mouth had to push him out the door.

"Yeah, I think we better. Logan will know what to do to make us feel better." James nodded. He was tired of puking. He didn't care what Kendall wanted. He wanted to feel better. He wanted his Logan back home.

Kendall chose that moment to reenter the room and voice his opinions. "No. No one is calling Logan. If he wanted to help us he would be here."

"Kendall, this is stupid. Logan is probably worried and feeling really bad right now. Probably isn't back because he knows you'll bitch at him." James said, feeling angry. Why was Kendall trying to keep them away from the one person who would gladly help them?

"I wouldn't." Kendall said. He was starting to feel weirder than before. He was really dizzy and suddenly all the images he was seeing and all the words said weren't making sense anymore.

"Yes, you would! You'd rub it in his face, Kendall." Carlos said.

Kendall only looked at them for a moment, eyes dazed and unfocused. "I don't rub faces, that's weird."

"What? What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, confused by Kendall's response.

"I'm talking about you." Kendall mumbled.

"Are you okay?" James asked, sliding a little closer to the bed.

"That's alright." Kendall nodded, eyes shut.

"Dude, something isn't right." Carlos pointed out as he shook his head with worry.

"I think I'll get the thermometer. Maybe he has a fever." James said.

James slowly stood up and was quickly met by a world of spinning images. He tired to keep his balance the best he could but black spots started clouding his vision. His head pounded inside his skull and he really didn't feel well. He was going to just ignore it, but as soon as he tried taking a step forward the world went black. His knees collapsed underneath him and he went down.

Carlos gasped and as quickly as he could without throwing up, he rushed to James side.

"James? Oh my God, James! Are you okay? C'mon dude, get up!" Carlos yelled and gently smacked his cheeks a few times.

Carlos looked up from his unconscious friend. He saw Kendall, sitting on the bed, looking very, very out of it. His eyes were half closed and he looked around the room as if it was all brand new to him. Something wasn't right.

"That's it, Kendall! I'm calling Logan whether you like it or not! We need help!" Carlos exclaimed.

Panicking, he picked himself off the floor and grabbed the nearest cell phone from the dresser by the door. He dialed Logan's number and tapped his food impatiently as it rang.

"C'mon, c'mon…Pick up, Logan…"

**Aren't I mean? Taking forever to update and then leaving you with a cliff hanger. School starts on Thursday for me, so blah :/ Hope to update soon, but I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to. In the meantime, however, review please? I love opinions. Even if you hated this chapter, tell me about it. **


	10. Logan to the rescue!

Logan was making the bed, just about to head for home, when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. He immediately stopped what he was doing and dug it out, mentally sighing as he saw who was calling him. Hurriedly, he hit answer.

"Carlos? How you feeling? Is everything okay? Do you need me? How's James and Kendall? What took you so long to call me!" Logan gushed, anxiousness oozing from his voice.

"Logan, you need to get home now!" Carlos sounded as though he was in a panic.

Logan felt his stomach drop. He could tell by Carlos' voice that something was seriously wrong. At that moment he wanted to kick himself for leaving his friends alone.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"James! Kendall! They-something's wrong!" Logan could hear the tears that Carlos was choking on.

"Calm down, buddy! You need to tell me what happened!" Logan pleaded with him, trying to get something, anything out of him.

"Kendall is acting really funny! James, he w-was tryin' to help and he just passed out, Logan! Come fast! We need you!" Carlos shrieked. It was obvious that he had reached full panic mode by now.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes! Just hang on, I'm coming!" Logan assured.

He quickly hung up the phone and snatched his keys from the bedside table. He dashed out the door and ran to his car, not even bothering to check out of the motel. He started the engine and sped out of the parking lot, going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Logan never speeded. Unless he felt it was absolutely necessary.

Even though the Palm Woods wasn't even five minutes away Logan felt as though it was taking hours to get there. He was worried sick and he just felt so stupid. Why did he have to leave them alone? Him and his stupid pride! What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? Ugh!

He pulled into the parking lot and ran to the lobby, not even bothering to lock his car. He bolted up the stairs after deciding that the elevator would take too long. He threw open the door to 2J and gasped.

James laid on the floor, completely passed out. Kendall was sprawled out on the couch in a total daze. And there sat Carlos in the middle of all of it, pale, crying and terrified.

Logan rushed to his side. "Carlos, buddy, I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that? I'm here now. I'm gonna help. Don't worry. Don't worry, okay?"

Carlos nodded and tried to stifle his oncoming tears. Logan quickly averted his attention to Kendall.

"Kendall, what's wrong man?" Logan asked, patting his cheek impatiently.

Kendall slowly looked up at his with glassy, feverish eyes. "I 'unno," he slurred, "I jus' don' wanna go to the, the firehouse."

Logan noted his delirium and reached his hand up under Kendall's blonde bangs. His forehead radiated more than enough heat to make Logan worry.

He rushed over to James and felt the same heat on his forehead.

"James, come on bud, wake up." He pleaded, only to have James crack his eye open for a moment and slide them shut again, mumbling incoherencies as he did so.

"This isn't good." Logan turned to Carlos. "Help Kendall to the car, just lead his there, you'll be okay. I'm going to help James down."

"W-where are we going?" Carlos asked nervously.

"We need to go to the hospital. James and Kendall and severely dehydrated and they need medical attention fast! It can't hurt to get you checked out too."

Carlos was scared. Logan could see it in his eyes. He knew he was trying to be brave. He knew that Carlos was sick and scared and just wanted everything to be okay. But he was trying hard to be brave anyway. And Logan really appreciated it at the moment.

Carlos did as he was told, and grabbed Kendall by the hand. "C'mon, Kendall, we gotta go."

"Huh?" Kendall muttered.

"Let's go." Carlos repeated. Logan was right. It was easy to lead Kendall down to the car. Kendall was so out of it that he had no clue what was going on. He just went with Carlos and let him help him into the car and click his seatbelt for him.

Logan, however, didn't have things so easy. James was completely knocked out. Logan couldn't get him to keep his eyes open for more than a couple seconds. He supported most, if not all, of James' weight as he dragged him to the car, pushed him in the backseat and wrapped the seatbelt around him to fasten it.

Carlos hopped in the front next to Logan, who started the ignition and flew out of the parking lot towards the nearest hospital.

"Logan, what's going to happen? Are they gonna be alright? They're gonna be okay, right?" Carlos was now letting the tears flow freely down his tired, pale cheeks.

Logan felt his heart ache at the side of one of his best friends crying about their two friends.

"Don't worry, Carlitos. The doctors are going to fix you guys up." Logan tried to ease his mind.

"I don't need to be fixed up! It's them that's sick!" Carlos quietly whimpered.

"Hey, hey, shh, don't worry. I just want them to take a look at you to make sure you don't get as sick as James and Kendall." He explained to his frightened friend.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, except for Carlos' sobbing. When they reached the hospital Logan parked outside the emergency room entrance and instructed Carlos to wait in the car, saying he'd be right back.

Carlos obeyed, looking back at his very sick friends every few seconds. A knot was forming in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the food poisoning or the worry eating away at his insides.

Logan returned after a few short minutes, followed by a semi-large group of people. There were two sets of people pushing stretchers and one tall, dark guy pushing a wheelchair.

"Okay, Carlos. This is Jeff, he's a nurse. Just go with him, buddy, he's gonna take care of you. I'll meet up with you real soon, alright?" Logan promised.

Carlos nodded vigorously. He was terrified, but he trusted Logan, and this Jeff guy. He slid out of the car and Jeff helped him into the wheelchair. The wheelchair began it's journey to the ER and Carlos turned back to see James and Kendall being lifted onto stretchers and rushing past him. Logan was running too.

Carlos let terror overtake him as he panicked and screamed. Jeff immediately stopped and tried to calm him to no avail. The world slowly fell apart for Carlos as he began kicking and crying and begging. Soon he was surrounded by medical personnel. He felt a pinch in his upper arm and the world completely faded out.

**This chapter was stupid. But necessary, I suppose. I know, I finally update and it SUCKS ): I'm sorry. I pinky promise that next chapter will be way better! So while we're all waiting for that to happen, how about leaving a review? You know the drill, you read it, you review it. Whether you loved it or wanted to stone it to death, I really wanna know! Thanks guys!**


	11. Just Need To Be Sure

When Carlos came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer sitting in a wheelchair. He was laying in a bed. The room smelled clean, almost too clean, and even through his closed eyes he could tell that the lights were too bright.

He slowly opened his eyes, fighting against the bright lights. He could see white walls. _Hospital. _He reached his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes when noticed the IV in his arm.

"How you feeling?" Carlos nearly jumped at the voice. He turned his head, relieved to see Logan sitting in the chair to his left.

"Uh, okay. What happened." Carlos asked with a hoarse voice.

"You freaked out, buddy. They had to sedate you to get you to calm down." Logan explained gently, not wanting to scare Carlos.

"W-why am I here?" Carlos asked, leaning his head against the cool pillow.

"You were a bit dehydrated. They gave you some fluids though, and once your levels are back up you can go home." Logan said, rubbing Carlos' hand softly.

Suddenly Carlos remember _why_ he freaked out. He remembered watching his two friends rushed into the ER, both looking like zombies. He remembered Logan running along side the doctors and nurses, telling them what had happened. He felt panic rising inside of him once more.

"Logan! Where are they? I have to see them! Gotta make sure they're okay!" Carlos gasped, trying to pull his IV out and get out of bed.

"Carlos, buddy, calm down! You'll hurt yourself! You don't wanna have to be knocked out again, right?" Logan quietly questioned as he pried Carlos' hands away from the IV.

Carlos took in deep breaths as he shook his head at the question.

"Okay then. Calm down, okay? You need to stay in bed and relax so you can get better quicker."

"B-b-but Kendall, James…" Carlos blubbered.

"They're fine. They were severely dehydrated. The doctors gave them medicine just like you, only they got more. They're sleeping right now." Logan explained.

"When can we all go home?" Carlos asked as though he was a scared child.

"Well, you can go home once the blood work shows your levels are a little higher. James and Kendall are probably gonna have to stay here tonight. The doctors just wanna make sure they're okay. Then tomorrow, when their levels get where they need to be they can come home too."

Carlos did not like the sound of that. Why did James and Kendall need to stay longer? Was their something else going on that Logan wasn't telling him? He wanted to go home with all his friends _now_ and lay on the couch until they were all better. He knew they needed the medicine, but right now he didn't care. Normally, he'd fight about it but he was just too tired at the moment.

"I want to go home, Logie." Carlos muttered as his eyes shut.

"Soon, Carlos. Soon." Logan assured his ill friend.

"Can I see James and Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Not right now. They need their rest and so do you." Logan told him.

Carlos felt that he really needed to see they were alright. Logan's word just wasn't enough on this one. After he saw two of his best friends pass out, go loopy and get whisked off into the dark depths of the hospital he needed to physically see them.

"Logan, please. I won't wake them. I need to see them. Please." Carlos weakly begged him.

"Carlos, no, you're too weak right now. Take a nap and then later I'll take you to see them." Logan tried to persuade him.

"No, Logan, please. I can handle it. I'll nap as long as you want but first I need to see that they're okay." Carlos said, worry and innocence dripping from his voice.

Logan's heart ached at the tone of voice Carlos spoke with. He knew his friend needed more rest, but he also knew that unless Carlos knew for sure that James and Kendall were alright, Carlos would be mentally unhealthy, possibly causing a lapse in his physical recovery.

"You know, your doctor wouldn't approve of this." Logan sighed.

"Just five minutes." Carlos pleaded.

Logan nodded. "But you're taking a wheelchair, like it or not."

"Deal." Carlos agreed.

Logan grabbed a wheelchair from the corner and brought it around to the side of the bed. After locking the wheels in place, Logan gently helped Carlos sit up and throw his legs over the edge of the bed. He assisted Carlos to a standing position and carefully helped him find his way into the seat of the wheelchair.

Logan pushed him into the hallway, where Carlos was met with more sterile, white walls. He squinted against them, trying to pretend he was somewhere else. Logan led him to a room in the hall adjacent from his.

"Be quiet, remember. They need sleep to recover." Logan whispered.

Carlos nodded in response and stretched his neck out to get a better view as the wheelchair was pushed closer inside.

Kendall and James laid quiet and still in neighboring beds. Both looked terrible. Kendall had dark circles under his eyes, contrasting with his pasty white skin. James hair stuck up in odd angles and he wore a look of exhaustion and sickness.

Carlos had never seen his friends so sick before. A big part of him wished that he had ignored Kendall and called Logan home earlier. Maybe then they wouldn't be laying in hospital beds, electrolytes being pumped into their bodies. He didn't have the energy to dwell on his mistakes right now. All that mattered in the moment was the active lines on the heart monitors and the rise and fall of their chests.

Carlos looked up at Logan. "Okay, we can go now."

Logan gave his best friend a small smile and began slowly pushing him back to his room.

**Okay, half filler, half not. I don't know what it is about this chapter, but I kind of really liked it. It was all…touchy and stuff. Nice little break from all the angst. Sorry for taking so long to update, but you know my life…I really hope to finish this soon though, two or three chapters left. If you have the time, leave me a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if the feedback isn't always what I want to hear!**


	12. We'll Be Better Soon

Logan sat bedside to a slumbering Carlos. He'd been passed out for two hours now, which Logan as thankful for. Carlos' body needed the rest. He was starting to look a little better and Logan was confident that he'd be ready to go home within the next few hours.

He wasn't so sure about Kendall and James, though. Both had been extremely sick when they were first admitted. Doctors told Logan that they could have died had he not gotten them there in time. The thought brought tears to his eyes. Damn, how could he be so stupid as to risk his friends' lives for his pride? He shook his head, trying to shake the guilt loose with no success.

Logan let out a tired sigh as he pulled himself out of the cold, hard hospital chair. He stretched his stiff body and gave Carlos one final glance as he exited the room. He decided he'd go see how James and Kendall were doing. He hadn't seen them or heard anything on them since he took Carlos to see them.

James' and Kendall's room was only a few doors down the hall from Carlos', which made it easier for Logan to travel. He strode down the hallway to room 180, a number that Logan was quickly growing to hate. He took a deep breath before slithering through the half closed door.

Logan felt his heart break when his eyes met the two boys, looking just as bad as they had before. Kendall and James looked weak and pale laying under the plain white sheets. Logan was used to seeing them as strong, tough guys. Now he was forced to look at them and see two small boys, so very helpless and wiped out. Logan bit his lip to fight off the tears that pushed the back of his eyes.

Logan moved quietly to Kendall's bed. He gently grabbed a limp hand in his. A tear managed to slip past as he choked out, "I'm so sorry."

Kendall began to stir a bit and Logan felt his heart grow heavier and heavier with guilt. He didn't mean to wake him when he needed rest so desperately.

Kendall's eyes slowly peeled open, squinting against the unbearable hospital lights. Once his eyes managed to adjust, he took notice to Logan standing there, holding his hand. He gave Logan's hand a pitiful squeeze.

"Logie? W-why are you crying?" Kendall asked as he watched the tear fall from Logan's cheek.

"Kendall, hey buddy. How you feeling?" Logan asked, not paying attention to Kendall's question.

"Tired," Kendall answered as he shook his head and closed his eyes. He was feeling weak and tired and just overall _sick. _

"Well, that's to be expected," Logan told him as he brushed a stand of blonde hair behind his friend's ear, "do you remember what happened?"

"Not…really. I remember feeling real bad. That's it."

"Well, you guys were dehydrated. You'll be okay, though. The doctor's gave you medicine," Logan told him, pointing the IV in his wrist.

"Where's Carlos? James?" Kendall asked, with a sleepy voice and Logan could tell he wouldn't be able to stay awake for long.

"James is sleeping right over there," Logan pointed to the bed that held James' sleeping form, "And Carlos is right down the hall. Now go back to sleep, Kendall. You really need it right now."

Kendall's head lolled to the side and nodded slightly when he saw the James shaped lump under the blanket. He slipped his eyes shut, letting the world fade away once more.

Logan let go of Kendall's hand and wiped at the tears that were now slipping down his face. He couldn't believe he let things get so bad. He knew no amount of scolding himself would change the situation, but a part of him wanted to believe that he could change things if he was sorry enough. And boy, was he sorry. Still, what was done was done and now he had to live with it. He knew that they'd be alright, but he also knew they should have never needed a trip to the hospital to begin with.

"Logie?" Logan's head snapped around toward the small voice beckoning for him across the room.

James laid in bed, eyes cracked open and a small frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, Logie?" James asked, his voice sounding tired.

"Nothing, James. Nothing is wrong at all," Logan told him as he crossed over to his bed.

James extended his arms, weak and shaky, out towards him. Logan felt his heart swell. Here he was in a hospital bed and he still wanted to make sure Logan was okay. Carefully, he bent down and wrapped his arms around James.

"Don't cry, Logan," James mumbled through a small yawn.

"I'm okay, James. We're all okay," Logan said, forcing his tears to cease for James' sake.

When the hug finally broke James looked up at Logan with his tired eyes.

"Logie, I don't feel okay."

"I know, buddy," Logan whispered to him.

"I wanna go home, Logan. When can we go home?"

"Soon, James. Soon," Logan told him softly as stroked his hair until James was lulled back into sleep once more.

**It's been a while. I know. Sorry :/ hope you liked it though! Be honest, was it stupid? I liked it, but it's your opinion that matters most to me! Please let me know? Enough reviews and I PINKY PROMISE to finish this before the new year!**


	13. Halfway Well

The three bedridden boys remained asleep for the next four hours. The first one to wake was Carlos, and not because he had woken naturally, because he was forced awake so he could go home.

"Logan, I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay with James and Kendall," Carlos moaned. He was still half asleep. He sat on the edge of his bed, feet dangling as Logan helped him slip his sneakers on.

"I know bud, but you need to go home and sleep in your own bed for a while. The doctors will take good care of Kendall and James," Logan told him even though he knew it was no use.

"But we can't leave them. We can't," Carlos pouted on.

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead. This would be a bit easier if Carlos were a bit more conscious. In his current state there was no use trying to explain anything to him; he was too out of it.

"Come on, Carlitos, time to go home," Logan muttered as he grabbed Carlos by the arm and helped him stand up. He was a bit wobbly at first but Logan managed to steady him.

"But they need us. And you. They need you. I can go home and you can stay and take care of 'em," Carlos slurred in attempt to reason with his best friend.

"I have to take care of you. The doctors will take care of them. We'll come back in the morning for them when they're all better," Logan explained.

"Why can't we take 'em with us now?" Carlos asked.

"They're still kind of sick," Logan patiently told him, "Now the faster we go home and go to sleep, the faster James and Kendall come home."

"Can I say goodbye first?" Carlos mumbled.

Logan looked at his disoriented friend. His eyes were big and sad and he wore the sweetest little pout Logan had ever seen. He knew Carlos needed to go home, but he couldn't deny a face like that. Even when he was half unconscious, Logan could tell that Carlos was still just as concerned about their friends as he was.

"You know what? That's a great idea, Carlos," Logan nodded and led him down the bright white hallway to Kendall's and James' room.

"Be quiet, Carlos. They might be sleeping," Logan whispered to Carlos before he pushed open the door. He doubted Carlos even had the energy to bounce around and disturb the two slumber boys, but Logan just wanted to be sure. He was so used to telling Carlos to be quiet and to settle down that it was just natural for him to say it.

He pushed open the door and Carlos and Logan shuffled in. As Logan had predicted, both boys were still sound asleep. He noticed that they were starting to look a little better. The dark circles that once vandalized the bottoms of Kendall's eyes were starting to diminish and James' skin wasn't so pasty white anymore. Logan smiled at the changes, confident that his friends would be back home in no time at all.

Carlos dragged himself over to Kendall's bed first. Logan watched as Carlos bent down and gave Kendall's forehead a light kiss.

"Bye, Kenny. Feel better," he whispered.

He made his way over to James next. James was sleeping with his back toward the side of the bed Carlos was standing on, so he gave James a light kiss on the cheek instead of his forehead.

"Bye, Jamie. Hope you get better soon," Carlos whispered to James as he trudged back over to Logan.

"'Kay, I'm ready to go home now," Carlos announced as he rubbed at his eyes. He seemed to be a bit more awake now but it was obvious he was still sleepy.

"Okay, buddy," Logan responded as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, ready to lead him to the car.

Before Logan shut the door behind them he turned his head to Kendall and James and whispered, "I love you guys."

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE!**

Back at the Palm Woods, Logan had Carlos situated on the orange couch with pillows stuffed under his head and blankets draped over his body. The TV was on and Spongebob, Carlos' favorite, was dancing across the screen. Carlos was watching it with his eyes half closed. He was tired still, but after napping most of his hospital stay and on the way home the last thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Logan was in the kitchen, setting up one of his famous "Sick Trays" for Carlos. Whenever one of the boys was sick Logan made them a tray with everything they needed on it. Carlos' tray was packed tight and Logan knew he needed to be careful while carrying it to him. The white and tan tray held a bowl of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, a bottle of Gatorade, a vitamin, some crackers and a couple pieces of toast. Logan knew that Carlos would need to keep eating and drinking to keep from becoming dehydrated again and he wanted to be sure Carlos had a variety of ways to do so.

Carefully, Logan grasped the tray with both hands and lugged it into the living room. He set it on the coffee table in front of Carlos, who looked at it in disgust.

"Do I gotta eat it all?" Carlos asked, his voice pleading for a no.

"No, but I want you to eat and drink what you can. You don't wanna end up in the hospital again, do you?" Logan reminded him.

Carlos shook his head and let out a sigh. He was feeling better than before, a lot better actually, but he still didn't feel all that well. His body just felt…off. He wasn't nauseous but his stomach was definitely not begging for food. Eating and drinking and _moving _were not tasks that he was feeling up to doing.

"Come on, Carlos. Please?" Logan begged.

Carlos looked at Logan, then back at the tray. He picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup with caution. Once he realized that it wasn't making him gag, he managed to eat half the bowl and a couple crackers. He even managed to drink almost the whole bottle of Gatorade.

By the time he was done, he was ready for bed. Logan realized this and helped him into bed. Carlos snuggled under the sheets as passed out as soon as his head met his pillow.

Logan then went back to the living room and shut off the TV. He grabbed the tray and took it into the kitchen, putting the used dishes in the sink and tossing out any scraps that remained.

When clean up was finished Logan quietly entered the bedroom and slipped off his shirt. He was too tired to trade in his blue jeans for pajama bottoms. He never did mind sleeping in jeans anyway. He climbed under the covers and found himself quickly drifting towards sleep.

His rest was short-lived when he felt someone shaking him lightly. Turning over and cracking his eyes open, he saw Carlos standing before him.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Logan asked through a yawn.

"I, I had a b-bad dream. About James and Kendall. Can I maybe…sleep in your bed tonight? I mean, if that's okay…" Carlos looked down at his feet.

"Aw, Carlos, of course you can," Logan answered, scooting over to make room for his distressed friend.

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled as he climbed in beside him.

With Logan's arms wrapped securely around Carlos' torso, the two tired boys drifted back into the world of sleep, hoping for better days tomorrow.

**Cheesy. I know it. But, was it good cheese? Like American or parmesan? Not gross like ricotta or Swiss, right? Let me know, I need to know! Next chapter will be the last! Anything you guys want to see happen in it? Drop me a review and let it be known (: **


	14. Apologies

**Finally, I am back again! Took me long enough, but this story is finally finished! Enjoy the last chapter everyone! **

At exactly 2 o'clock Logan and Carlos found themselves back at the hospital, ready to take Kendall and James home. It had been a long night, Carlos having woken up twice from nightmares, but the two managed to sleep in until 9 and then eat a light breakfast.

Before coming to get the two hospital bound boys, Logan and Carlos had cleaned up the house. Logan had straightened up the rooms to make them as comfy as possible and Carlos made the big orange couch look presentable for once.

Sitting in the waiting room, Carlos was bouncing up and down in his seat, having much more energy than he had the past week.

"When can we see them? Can't we just go? They can come home today, right Logan?" Carlos asked impatiently.

"Calm down, man! I just need to finish signing the discharge papers and then we can all go home," Logan promised as he glanced up from the paperwork.

"Logie, c'mon, hurry up!" Carlos continued to whine.

In a quick attempt to keep his sanity Logan suggested, "Why don't you go help them get ready to go? You know, help them with their sneakers, help them pack their things. I'll be in in just a second."

"Okay!" Carlos chirped as he slid off his seat and made his way toward his friends' room.

He walked on in, not bothering to knock, and was greeted by both boys sitting on their beds. They looked much better than they did yesterday. They were no longer attached to IVs and they weren't as pale as before.

James was sitting on the edge of his bed, decked out in a pair of gray sweatpants and a hoodie, looking sleepy. He was scooted back far enough on the bed so that his feet danged above the floor. His tan complexion was returning slowly but surely.

Kendall was sprawled out on his bed, looking to be lost in thought. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and a pair of black sweats, one sock on and one off. He was looking better, too.

"Hey guy?" Carlos broke the thick silence in the room, snapping the attention of the two, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Oh, yeah," Kendall replied, turning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes," was James only response as he stared at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. He quickly found himself worried. What if they still weren't feeling well?

"It's just…don't you think none of this would have happened if we listened to Logan in the first place?" James asked quietly.

Carlos stood frozen. He didn't know how to respond to that. Sure, if they never ate the food after Logan told them not to they wouldn't have gotten sick. But they did eat it. And they all paid the consequences. But that was all over, done and in the past. They shouldn't be worrying about what could have happened. The important thing was that they were better now and things could go back to normal…right?

"Uh," Carlos started.

"Come on, Carlos! Just admit it! If we hadn't been stupid we would have never gotten sick! We would have never driven Logan away or ended up in the hospital! It's no wonder Logan left us all alone! God, we're stupid," Kendall shouted, shaking his head when he finished his outburst.

"Oh, guys, c'mon. Sure, Logan was upset a little bit. But he's not mad at us now. He was really worried. It's not anyone's fault. Stuff happens sometimes," Carlos paused a moment before continuing, "Logan sent me in to help you guys get ready. He's filling out papers so you can come home."

Kendall sighed and nodded as James continued to sit in silence. Carlos bit his bottom lip and just got to work. He slipped Kendall's other sock on his foot and put both sneakers on for him, earning a small thank you from the older boy afterwards. After putting James shoes on his feet, he went into the small bathroom and grabbed the Cuda hairspray he found on the ledge on the sink, wondering where James got it from.

Just when he was sure they had everything that belonged to them Carlos heard a knock on their door, followed by Logan.

"How are you guys feeling? You look a lot better," Logan observed.

James and Kendall didn't answer, only looked at him with sad eyes.

Logan didn't quite catch on. His eyes widened and he became frantic, feeling the boys foreheads and checking their pulses.

"Uh oh, what's wrong? Are you guys not feeling better? C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

Kendall swatted Logan's hand away gently, "No, Logie, we're okay. Promise."

"Then what's wrong? You don't seem okay."

"We're sorry," James said, head still down, "we should have listened to you sooner. And _Kendall _should have called you sooner."

"Hey!" Kendall snapped, and then remembered that James was right, he should have called sooner. "No, he's right. We're really sorry things ended up like this."

"Guys, this isn't your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never gotten angry with you guys for being sick. I never should have left you alone. If I hadn't been so stubborn you guys wouldn't have gotten this bad. I'm sorry."

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, enveloping him into a hug. James quickly joined in right beside Logan, embracing his two friends. Not wanting to be left out, Carlos wiggled his way into the hug also.

"Let's go home guys," Logan said. With that, the boys gathered their belongings and headed out to the car.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE!**

Logan was driving them all home to the Palm Woods. The car ride was mostly silent, with Carlos tapping his fingers on the dashboard. James' head bobbed as he fell in and out of sleep and Kendall kept his head against the window, resting his sleepy eyes.

"I'm getting kind of hungry," Carlos announced halfway into their journey, "Hey, you guys! The gas station is now serving burritos! Can we-"

"NO!" The three others shouted, making Carlos shrink back in his seat.

"Okay, okay. I guess I can wait until we get home!"

**Okay, chicken shit ending. But whatever. At least it's finally complete! Did you guys like it? C'mon, I'm a big girl, I can take your brutal honesty. Anywho, check out some of my other stories! I'm hoping to update Under The Weather and through the smile sometime this week. I also have a few song fics in my head, so keep an eye out! Thanks to all of you guys who read this and thanks for the awesome reviews I've received along the way! Your patience has been much appreciated. Stay beautiful, ladies and gents **


End file.
